Rip Currents
by ArmyWife22079
Summary: A tsunami destroys everything Moana knows and very nearly lost her life. Now she had to relearn everything, thankfully she has Maui there to help her along the way. As their relationship turns from on of friendship to something more, a new threat rises to cause some rip currents
1. Chapter 1 Kai a Pele

This is my first multi chapter fict in over a decade, and first non anime. I do not mean any disrespect to the Polynesian cultures as I take creative license with the characters. I will be doing some research to make things as accurate as possible adding in some of my own flair. I will be using more Hawaiian influences instead of the other Polynesian cultures due to the face I live here on Oahu ( for the time being) and that information is easier to access

I do not own Moana or any of the characters- all right to the movie and it's characters belong to the Disney franchise.

Chapter 1: Kai a Pele

It had been five years since Moana had returned the Heart of Te Fiti to the goddess, and now she was chief of her village. Her parents, while they relented about her way-finding, they still tried to arrange a marriage for her. The most recent was female- just in case.

While considerate to their actions, she just was not interested. Not in marriage at least.

Over the years, Moana had finished growing, gaining about another half an inch of height, more defined curves toned with muscle, and her hair was longer, reaching her mid back, usually tied back in a tail to keep it out of her face. Instead of the pinkish red top and cream skirt, she was in the traditional red attire. The top tied over her shoulders and behind her back.

In her gut, she could tell something was going to change soon, and that she was not going to like it.

The night was young as Moana walked along the beach, a good ten minute walk from the nearest hut, when she noticed something off. The singing geckos had gone still and the tide recessed to the point of at least twenty yards of coral had been uncovered. That's when she heard a deafening roar. Looking up her face paled as she saw a kai a Pele coming her way.

Quickly she turned yelling for everyone to wake up and make a futile attempt to make it to higher ground. Time seemed to slow as the wave first hit the beach behind her, water surging past her waist pushing her into the village, then it started to recede, sucking her with it as another giant wave crashed around her. It was hopeless as the monumental waves crashed over the village this time hitting the huts. Children screaming for their mothers, others crying for their loved ones.

There hadn't been a raging wave in generations, the village was not prepared. There were also no early warning signs. No trembling earth, no smoke during the day to indicate a near by volcano. She prayed to the gods for help; for her friend, the ocean, to save at least some of her people.

One thought rang through her head as darkness closed in as a tree fell over her. One name. One person she had not seen in six months.

 _Maui_.

Maui knew something was wrong. Heading south to his best friend's island on the canoe he and Moana made about a year back. He saw something out the corner of his eye. Abandoning the craft, trusting the Ocean to carry it to safety, he transformed into a great hawk.

It seemed like the goddess, Pele, has given birth to a new island, violently. With how much ash and smoke was in the air, being carried by the wind towards the north east.

The vicinity of how close it was to Motunui struck lightning into his gut.

"Moana!"

The demigod switched directions and flew as fast as his wings could carry him. " _She_ _better_ _not_ _be_ _harmed_." Was the only thought running through his head as he raced toward his adopted home.

He was too late. The giant waves had destroyed the village, and not one human to be found. The debris field span to the reef line. The remains of the huts, floating above their foundations. Animal carcasses were being fed on by the sharks. The coastline had changed all the way to the mountain. Shrieking in despair he glided towards the island where he had been stranded for a millennia to grieve.

The demigod chanced a glance down; he saw a figure floating amongst the rubble. Heart leaping into his throat, Maui, dived to get a closer look. It was her! He quickly scooped her up gently in his talons, her skin was cold. Preying to the gods that she survived he continued his course.

Minutes later he landed on the fateful island where they first met. He checked her pulse. Face paling. "No, no, no, NO!" He screamed in denial, fists clenched in his hair, as he tried to control himself. "Please Mo, don't do this! Don't leave me…" Maui sobbed holding his friend's cold, listless, body to him close. She was too young, too strong. It was then he realized how much this slip of a human meant so much to him.

Tears falling he gently laid Moana's body on the ground, he turned to the ocean. "Why! Why her!" he raged, to the gods, to the Ocean, throwing bits of rocks and drift wood into the deceptively calm seas, "She was your friend! She gave you the Respect you deserve! How could you take her!" The heat was lost from his words. "How could you take her from me." Maui, collapsed to his knees, never noticing the light blue iridescent glow encasing the young woman behind him; but he sure as hell heard the gasp of air and then intense coughing and the unfortunate sound of regurgitating water.

Maui turned in surprise. She was alive! "Moana!" He reached her and hugged her close. relishing in the woman's beating heart, and the warmth returning to her body.

"Maui?" She asked weakly, before she passed out in her best friend's arms, still shivering.

He sighed in relief, thanking the gods for returning the mortal to him. Even though she passed out, he could live with that, she was alive. That's what counted. Laying down, and tucking, Moana, close to him to keep her warm and to protect her from what could come; he vowed to never leave her side again as long as she lived. Even then he would do all he could to follow her into the afterlife.

Now the only worry was the cost of bringing her back. Nothing the Gods did was ever free.

Please review, constructive comments are very welcome, flames will be used as a bond fire once the rainy season ends.


	2. Chapter 2 very finny

I do not own disneys moana. No this is not a fusion with anything else. No the title is not a spelling error. yes I realize I need a beta.

Chapter 2 very finny

Just as he thought, Maui, noticed his canoe on the shore, hours later, after making sure Moana would stay warm, and found a blanket to tuck her under.

"Should I be mad at Pele for putting her at risk? Or grateful you did everything you could to save her?" He asked the calm waters as he whittled away at a piece of drift wood, waiting for Moana to wake up with a small (for him) knife made from a swordfish bill. It has been over a day since Moana had been brought back to life."I wish you could tell me the price for what you did is. Are there any side effects I should know about?"

Those were the questions of a lifetime. Maui did not expect any answers either.

Earlier he noticed mini Maui holding onto Mini Mo, as if his life depended on it and she, held on just as tight. Around the same time he noted that Moana's clothes were torn to the extent of uselessness. Unfortunately there was nothing he could do to help that little problem other than the thin woven blanket., though it was folded three times by width and still covered her fully.

He figured it would be safer if he was close by but not close enough when she awoke that she would freak out. Things have gotten more modest in the past thousand years, apparently, and he didn't need a repeat of a rock to the skull for what was a misunderstanding. He chuckling at the memory-

 _she was swimming in a pool at the base of a waterfall. Thinking nothing of it, Maui shirked his clothing while her back was turned. With a great "CHEE-HOOO" the demigod launched himself into a ball right into the water. Drenching his friend ._

 _"Maui!" She screeched and lowered herself into the water so only her head was poking out. "what are you doing!"_

 _He shrugged. "Saw you here and thought we would have some fun." Unfortunately she misunderstood his meaning and found a decent sized stone in reaching distance and chucked it at maui's head._

It wasn't until he came too later that they realized how much things had changed. She apologized for knocking him out. While he did the same about not knowing about bathing not being coed. That girl had a mean throwing arm, and that was three years ago.

Of course that's when he heard her stir. "How you feel, princess?" He called in to the cave. All thoughts of any sort of decency flew out of the makeshift shelter as he heard the sobbing. Maui rushed into the cave and held her. Clueless as he was, on how to comfort someone, he figured this would be the best place to start.

Moana clutched to the demigod as if he was a lifeline. "They're gone. Everyone. I couldn't alert them in time. The wave crashing down, terror of the screams from the Keiki was the worst. I could feel Ocean wanting to pull away, but the force of the _kai a Pele was_ far to powerful. I thought I was done for when the coconut palm fell on me."

Hearing the trimmer in Moana's voice made him cling to her more. He also didn't want to tell her this, but her knowing was better than her owing the gods unknowingly. But he also wanted her to grieve a bit before dropping that little tidbit. "If it came on as fast as you're describing, Curley, then I don't think any one suffered."

She leaned back and looked at her best friend with tears in her eyes. "You're not telling me something."

Maui shifted a bit not looking in Moana's deep coffee bean eyes. "Dunno what you're talking about," she sighed at his obviousness. Immortal he may be, couldn't lie to save his tapestried hide.

"Look I appreciate you trying to spare my feeling on this, but just tell me what you saw. And what you are keeping from me, I need to know so I can get past it in one go." Maui groaned, at how logical she could be even under this much stress.

"I was on my way to Motunui when I had a really bad feeling. I transformed, and saw that a volcano erupted close enough to the island to cause a large Kai a Pele, but far enough away not to see the smoke or to feel the tremors. The wind was also blowing then smoke away from you." He took a deep breath. As fast as I could I flew home, and saw the destruction. I circled for hours it seemed like. All I saw was rubble. The waters had not receded yet and the sharks and eels were..." he cut himself off from, that line of thought. "Then I saw you, floating there, untouched, the Ocean created a barrier like current around you to keep the predators at bay. You were so cold."

"Maui. How did I survive?"she asked and he was quiet for a moment.

"I don't think you did, Princess. " Maui used her old nickname to attempt to lighten the mood. It didn't work as his best friend stilled. "When I found you, you were cold as the deepest water and not breathing. Then I heard your gasp and you coughing up water out of your lungs. The gods brought you back." He didn't say that he begged, no need for her to know that little tidbit. "We owe them now."

"If I was brought back, then what did they do to me?" Her fists clenched to his chest, and held him close, "not that I'm not grateful, but I would like to know what I'm getting into." Her voice was quiet and dull, he felt tears on his chest. Perhaps this was too much to give her all at once.

" I don't know but let's get outta here. I have some food in the canoe but we need to find a better equipped place to stay while we figure this out, as far away from Pele as possible." He picked her up, gently, not wanting her to over exert herself. "We will find some clothes for you some how."

"Thanks. But don't worry about it now. There's more important things to do. I need to see what'sleft." She then curled into Maui's chew and fell back to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later, she was startled awake by a growl. Maui let out a humorless chuckle. "You need to eat."

Moana nodded listlessly. Opening the lidded floor to the food store, she found some dried fruit and fish.

Sighing Maui sat next to her. Silently letting her know she was not alone. He wasn't expecting her to speak.

"How did you owe the gods for making you immortal?"

The question startled Maui, he certainly didn't expect that question. He thought for a moment trying to recall what happened, it was so long ago.

"It was more of a punishment for my mother whom abandoned me. She insulted the gods, then just through away a life." He said uncomfortably. "When she was on her death bed, one of the gods, Tangaora, took me to her. Said to the woman who tossed me a way, 'look at this boy. This was the Child you tossed into my ocean with no remorse. He was meant for great things. Now because of you, he will be great for all eternity.' The woman died painfully slow. The worst part of it all, I didn't know . I thought I was one of them. Honestly that's when I started to turn to my tricks and, well, rebel against them trying to gain favor from humans."

Moana said nothing as she placed her hand over his. In return, he place his arm over her shoulder.

Suddenly there was a rocking of the canoe. The duo glanced at each other before checking their surroundings. Another bump hit, harder this time. Moana stood up, starting to get a little nervous. As she reached for the rope to tie herself to, she had enough near misses already, the canoe flipped.

Maui quickly used his hook and turned into a tiger shark, ready to race after Moana, when he entered the water. Looking around his jaw dropped. There in front of him, she was floating there, with several changes.

Gone were her legs. In their place was a singular fin, gold and brown edged in blue, with two blue stripes above her very nice bum- not that he examined her bum very often or at all...he shook his head, at the small of her back was a small gold and blue dorsal fin. Nothing changed about her chest other than her top was completely missing, so he quickly looked at her face. Which was thankfully the same other than a set of gills set at the base of her jaw an collar bone. And she was starting to panic. "Mo, calm down, you have gills. You can breathe!" He started calm, but the last part ended up a near yell, he didn't want her to pass out again.

The girl turned, well, half fish, stilled and took a hesitant breath, and opened her eyes. Brown turned gold with almost a shark like quality to them. She looked over herself, and covered her chest with her arms. Although there were more worrying things to worry about, he was glad for the normal behavior.

"Maui, what happened to me?" They were both startled at how melodic her voice sounded. It also fogged Maui's senses as if he wanted to hang onto every word. He managed to shake out of it before he did something stupid.

"I think we figured out how they changed you." He responded slowly. "I heard of rumors in the seas far from here, that there are immortal beings who are half fish, half woman. That they are soulless and that they use the sound of their voice to seduce male sailors over their canoe to mate, drown and consume. Though apparently women are also bad luck aboard their vessels too."

"What! I don't. I can't." The fish-girl started to panic again.

"Hold on, their tails were solid in look like you have the tail of a humuhumunukunukuapua'a. They are only found in our ocean. So you could do something completely different."

His friend sighed in relief. "Am I like this forever?" Maui shrugged as much as a shark could. "Best way to find out is to get back in the canoe."

With a hesitant nod, Moana , tried out her new fins, and managed to clumsily make it back to their canoe. With her lower half dead weight in this situation, she struggled to climb aboard.

Seeing that the ocean wasn't going to help this time, if anything making it harder for her, he transformed back into his human form and climbed on the canoe first. He then leaned over and lifted Moana up by the waist onto the deck. Her cheeks pink from frustration, and embarrassment. Whether or not the embarrassment was from him touching her, her not being able to do something she'd been doing for years, or the situation he didn't know.

"Well, now what?" At least her voice was back to normal and not muddling his brain, still somber. He suspected that would last for a long time.

"We may have to wait until you are fully dry." He quipped, trying to keep the situation as normal as possible. "You know I can keep my eyes above chest level Mo. I'm not a boy who doesn't know any better."

Moana, kept her arms firmly around her chest. "I know that. And I know you are used to this sort of thing, but I'm just...this is too much." Her voice was quiet, and was something he would have to get used to.

"Look, I'm not good at the whole feelings thing. But I am trying, and I know you need it." He smirked as her stunning new golden eyes looked at him. "Besides if I screw up, feel free to smack me with that new tail of yours." He said just to get her to smile.

Eyes narrowed, Maui ended up back in the water, after she moved her tail. She barely touched him.

"Well, I think you just found a new use for that fin of yours." An unknown male voice sounded from behind her.

Next thing Maui heard after his head broke the surface, was Moana's scream.

xxxxxxxxx

AN: Yes the fish with the really long name exists. It's called the reef trigger fish and is the state fish of Hawaii. Yes things are getting a little interesting from now on. As Mr Gold or Rumple says in OUAT all magic comes with a price. Moana and Maui are about to find out what it is.

Finding any sort of mermaid lore was like pulling teeth! I found something and I'm rolling with it. I'm guessing since women were allowed do more things that keep house in Polynesian culture helped men not confuse dolphins and porpoises with singing women with fish tails. And the abundance of fruit helped with scurvy too.

i could use a beta and I am a bit rusty when it comes to writing. Someone who's not afriaid of my incessant ideas being bounced off of them all the time.

please read and review. All flames will be used as fuel for the smoker and grill.


	3. Chapter 3 like pulling teeth

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's Moana!

Reviews are appreciated, flames are kindling for the smoker, and a Beta is needed! Kamohoalii and his son are in Hawaiian legend, I just tweaked it for the purpose of the story being written. After all Disney does that all the time why can't I in fan-fiction?

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Maui, had fallen into the water on purpose, trying to at least get a small smile out of Mo. Even if it didn't reach her eyes, he needed something to let him know she was ok. His head broke the surface and was swimming towards the canoe, casually, when he heard the panicked scream.

He leapt aboard and took out his knife from a sheath made from stingray hide, a gift from Mo on the first anniversary of restoring Te Fiti's heart, positioning himself between Moana and the stranger. "Who are you!?" He snarled.

The stranger was odd. For Maui to even think that, was saying something. He was bald, with grey tinged skin on his back, which had a sharp dorsal fin, but his face and chest was a very pale white, gills along his rib cage. His teeth were sharp, and eyes grey and steeled. He was being held up by the water, hiding what both Moana and Maui suspected was a sharks fin. "I think you know who I am, Maui."

The demigod's eyes narrows and kept his stance respectful, but also defensive. "Why are you here, _Kamohoalii_? She is not one of your shark chiefs." Moana's eyes widened and lowered her head to the shark-king of the oceans in respect.

"No she is not." The shark-king, looking at the girl curiously. "But perhaps she can help me. In return I can help her adjust to these new," he paused, eyes gliding over Moana, making her shiver in fear, or disgust, she wasn't quite sure, "adjustments."

Maui's eyes narrowed at he look, and could practically feel his girl's reaction. "Are you the one who brought her back?"

Wait, his? He banished the thought.

Kamohoalii smirked. "No. But I know who did. And those are but some of the answers I will trade for your help. For both of you."

Maui almost groaned. This is why he hated dealing with quests for the gods. They were so cryptic, and always wanted something in return for a favor. He felt moana's hand clasp his gentility.

"It doesn't seem like we have a choice, Hero." She said quietly, with the small nickname she gave him years ago, no matter how much he fought it. Kinda like when he called her princess. Personally he thought it was retaliation so he didn't complain too much.

He also wouldn't tell her that he secretly liked it.

"Ok, fine, squid breath. What's the task." Maui asked haughtily.

"The amount of insolence you have towards those above your station astounds me. But I cannot blame you. Uncle was rather ruthless about those circumstances." The tone was dry, with an undertone of amusement. "Back to the task at hand. My son has found himself in some trouble, and needs to be handled delicately."

"Son?" Moana asked hesitantly.

Kamohoalii nodded. "Yes, about twenty years ago, I married a mortal woman, and I was forced to separate from her while she was with child." The shark god closed his eyes. "I told her to never give our child meat for his appetite would become ravenous, and unable to control his hunger due to his duel Heritage. While most of my wife's family agreed, her grandfather did not and gave him chicken, pork, and fish behind their backs so the child would grow strong."

"So, now he just wants to eat?" Moana asked, not quite understanding what he meant, and the god shook his head.

"Not just that. People are disappearing while fishing and swimming. Random attacks by a shark. See, _Nanaue_ , my son, can also change forms, and can no longer control his appetite. He has been hunted from Hawaii, to the island Maui, to Molokai where he found a wife, and finally to Oahu. He is hiding in a cave on the western cost."

"When you say, he needs to be 'handled' you mean what exactly?" Maui asked, slightly nervous about the answer.

"Either a way to curb his need for human flesh, or death." The answer was solemn, but truthful. No one needed an out of control demigod on their hands. Maui was thankful his quirks were nowhere near as bad.

"Why me?" Asked Moana. "I'm just…" she trailed off, remembering that she was no longer human.

"Because, two demigods are more powerful than one." With that Kamohoalii, dove back into the water, leaving the two demigods in stunned silence.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you think he was lying?" She asked a short while later, waiting for the sun to dry her hair since that was the only damp part of her body left, to see if that returned her legs, at least temporarily.

"Doubt it," said Maui, as he rustled through their storage compartment, looking for something to help Moana's modesty. So far he found some extra rope and a large palm leaf. "That particular god, isn't known to lie directly. Mislead. Certainly. Lie, nope he usually talks in circles. The fact he gave us a straight answer means he's down playing things; and its even worse that what he said."

"I guess it's safe to assume that the price was higher than we initially thought. The price for Nanuae was control, and he was born with his abilities." She reached over and grabbed the banana leaf, folding it carefully, then wrapping it around her chest. "Hey, Maui, can you help me with this?"

He looked up and saw what she was trying to do. "Sure, but you know, coconut shells and twine work just as well. Or I could go diving and grab a couple _uhi_ shells." He smirked when the blush appeared. He knew Mo, adored uhi shells.

"Um, this will do for now." She squeaked. She turned and Maui split the ends of the leaf then tying the ends together, his fingertips lingering on her skin for an extra second. "Thank you." Her voice was nearly back to normal, if a bit quiet.

He responded with the same tone as when they first met. Cocky and obscene. "You're welcome."

Then there was a light tingle in her fin. "Uh, Maui something happening." Followed by a yelp of pain.

"Mo!" He grabbed her hand as she squeezed. Then the pain eased. They both looked towards her lower half. Gone was the fin, in their place were her two legs. Only now they had the same colorful markings as her tail.

"Oh come on, how did you manage color in your tattoos!" Moana let a small chuckle as she wiggled her toes.

Maui grinned from ear to ear. Glad to see that she would really be ok. Eventually.

Now he needed to find another big leaf for a matching skirt before she smacked him with her ore.


	4. Chapter 4 Wet

I do not own Moana! Also There is a nod to Zebchan on AO3, from her story mixed messages- it's not exactly the same but the main element is there.

a beta is needed! If someone has the time and patients to deal with my spastic-ness!

Xxxxxxxx

Over the next several days, Moana and Maui continued their trek to Motunui. Hoping that were survivors, that there was usable supplies, the destruction. So the two could have closure.

Moana was still having a hard time accepting the events over the past week. The Kai a Pele, being dead, being brought back to life, now an immortal girl who turns into a fish when wet.

When the denial reached its peak, Maui, " _accidentally_ " tipped the boat and dropped the unsuspecting woman into the water.

After the fifth time, her denial turned to anger. While she never took it out on Maui, the Ocean was not so lucky. Not that it could respond, but it did seem remorseful somehow.

Moana also decided to use the unscheduled time in the water as swimming practice. Always in sight of the canoe, and always in Maui's line of sight. It definitely took some practice, using muscles she had never really used before.

One night on a full moon a peculiar conversation came to mind.

 _It started out normal. Maui had just stepped onto the beach from a short venture at sea about eight months ago . They, as always, started teasing each other._

 _That night was different. Somehow their playful teasing turned flirtatious._

 _"Oh really Curley. You may be the village beauty here, but you're a little on the skinny side for me. Add a good ten inches to your waistline. Big Maui likes something to hold on to…"_

 _Of course she knew he was playing with her, and pretended to be aggravated and insulted._

 _Somehow the night ended with Maui placing a chaste kiss on her cheek_.

She blushed at the memory. Of course the demigod caught the rosiness in the light of the silvery full moon. "What you thinking about Curley?"

She flicked her tail up in boredom, while laying on her back. "Oh just about that kiss on the cheek last time you were home."

Maui smirked a bit. "Oh really?"

"Yup," she popped the 'p', "looks like I can't gain that extra weight you like after all." She smirked when she saw mini Maui pull up a scoreboard and place another tally under the wave that signified her side. The match this time around was rather even.

"Yeah, all that exercise seems to be trimming that waist…." he stopped. Even for playful banter this was really dangerous territory. He glanced over to the new demigoddess.

Her eyes were narrowed and glowing. _'Well that's new._ '

"Maui. Are you calling me fat?" He gulped. He really stepped in boarshit this time.

"No! I was…I just meant…"

Moana raised her arm to swipe at him. The poor demiguy was so flustered and trying to dig himself out of the hole he didn't notice the playful smirk on her face.

Neither noticed that when her hand lifted, so did some water. So neither of them expected the water to douse Maui with enough force to throw him overboard. "Holy sharkbait!" He landed with a great splash.

"What in the name of the gods was that, Mo?!" He asked stunned as he clamored aboard. He noticed that she was staring her hands in astonishment.

"I have no idea." Her voice was strained and high pitched. "Not only am I fish freak; but I control the water too?"

"Hey, hey none of that." He gathered the finned demigoddess into his arms, to console her, as was becoming habit. They both relished the warmth from the embrace. "You, are most definitely not a freak. You are still the, fierce, strong, boarheaded, woman I know. " he didn't realize this was the first time he really held her while she was all fins and no feet, and that her dorsal fin was extremely sensitive, and the attention it was getting from Maui's soothing ministrations was causing Moana to feel a little…warm. "You are also the most caring, and beautiful inside and out."

"Maui." She said breathily, eyes clouded. She was too far gone to hear the last of his words. Maui fortunately recognized the signs and stopped what he wa doing and removed his hands.

"Mo, breath, calm down. We didn't know that would happen." She tried to take a breath, but his face was too close to hers to stop herself.

So she kissed him.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Maui, hastily pulled away. Not that he didn't like it, he did, a lot! Unfortunately now wasn't really the best time. They had to check on Motunui. They also had that insane quest, thousands of miles across the ocean. Didn't help that they were grieving.

He told Moana this, and she _said_ she understood. She still slipped off the canoe to practice her swimming. Regardless of the fact it was well after nightfall, it was feeding time for sharks- though he doubted any would bother them due to the shark king. He figured she was sulking. After letting her swim for about an hour, Maui plucked her out of the water.

"Come one Princess, time for your beauty sleep." She glowered.

"Not a princess." She grumbled halfheartedly. Besides you need your rest too! You've been doing all the work." Maui shrugged.

"You getting a handle on your abilities and coming to term with what happened is more important. Besides, you getting splashed by a rogue wave, makes you a useless wayfinder, being unable to steer with all of your body weight and all."

She sighed. "I guess you have a point." She grabbed the blanket he handed her. "You know Big Guy, you're better at comforting people than you give yourself credit for."

"I guess it's something I picked up over the past several millennia. But I have one question for the God who gave you this unique set of abilities."

Moana raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"Why the hell would they give a wayfinder fins?" Moana could not hold in her laugh.

It was the most beautiful thing Maui had heard in months.

Xxxxxxxxx

reviews welcome! Flames will be used to help cook the kalua pork on the smoker!


	5. Chapter 5

Morning came with trepidation. During the predawn hours, the tips of Motunui peeked over the horizon. Moana was terrified, not knowing what they would find.

She didn't even know what would be the best or worst case scenario would be.

"Would it be cowardice if I suggested we head to Oahu without stopping?" She suggested, hesitantly, bouncing her foot with pent up energy -glad she was dry for the moment, it was nice to have legs again and be normal.

"No it wouldn't. But we would have to stop here anyway for provisions. It's a three month trip on open sea. The only thing to eat out there is fish, and you can only eat straight Ahi and Mahi for so long. Plus the coconuts and dried fruits will stave off illness." Maui placed his hand on her shoulder in comfort.

"Guava does sound nice right now." She all but whispered.

Crossing the barrier reef was a tricky feat, as they were trying to avoid Moana coming ashore with a tail, just in case there were any survivors.

The beach surprised the two demigods. It was relatively clear. No corpses, no debris from the destroyed huts.

The only evidence from the giant wave was all the missing sand, and down trees- some have already been sawed into sections.

"Moana!" A female voice called from her right, from the direction of the high cliffs.

Both Maui and Moana turned slowly, not wanting to get their hopes up. Tears welled up in Moana's eyes. "Mom…." she took off towards the woman.

They met halfway down the rocky shoreline in a vice-grip-like hug, burying their heads on to each other's shoulder. Happy tears trailing down their cheeks. Maui smiled at the scene. The relief was palpable in the air. Moana waved him over.

"Mom. This is Maui. He helped me get back here, since there are a few…complications."

Sina paled. "What, happened, are you hurt?"

Moana shook her head, and looked at Maui; who just shrugged. Well, turns out he was no help.

"I died and the gods brought me back. But there was a price that needed to be paid." She explained while Sina looked at her closely.

"What happened Moana?" Sina noticed her daughter shifting uncomfortably.

"I'mnotemtirelyhumananymore." It was said in such a rush, it took her mother a bit to decipher what was said.

"Explain." The tone was flat, and said 'if it isn't a suitable answer I will turn you over my knee.'

"Well, we met the Shark King, Kamohoalii, and he explained that I am now a demigod like Maui, but different."

"Different how?"

Moana didn't even have to answer. It started to rain, with the sun still shining. Go figure. Maui couldn't help but turn his head and hide his laugh with a cough.-so the lady chief ended up showing her mother-by falling flat on her face before anyone could catch her. "Well that was the one way I DIDN'T want to tell you." She said as she spat out sand from her mouth.

Sina opened and closed her mouth a few times, partially resembling a fish. Clearing her throat. "Well, I guess this means you are meant for something greater."

Moana shrugged, moving herself to sit somewhat comfortably on the rocky ground. The rain didn't seem to stop anytime, soon. She decided to change the subject. "So, how many survivors?"

Sina sighed and sat next to her, waiting for the sporadic shower to pass. What was more ironic was the sun was still out and sky was just as blue. "More than we expected less than we hoped. Mostly children, parents were able to get the, high enough on the cliff, some still have one parent, the rest…" she shook her head somberly. "Your father didn't make it."

Moana's heart broke anew.

Maui was unsure what to do. He stood to the side, letting the duo bask in the relief that the other was still alive. Seeing both women breakdown was a brand new experience. He had only gotten used to comforting Mo, he had no idea how to help both women.

A few minutes passed before Sina calmed and stood up. "Come. The survivors need to see you are alive." She offered her hand to her daughter out of habit.

"Umm, mom. I can't change back until I'm dry." Moana said with a humorless chuckle.

"Oh, right…" Sina stumbled for an idea on how to get her daughter up to the high ground. Maui rolled his eyes and lifted Moana under her knees and back, her arms wrapping around his neck- both mindful of the sensitive dorsal fin on her back.

"Up you go. So, lady Sina, which way." Doing his best to ignore his friend's blush.

With a considering look, Sina turned and entered the jungle, heading up to higher ground and towards the makeshift village.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

They reached a large cave in the mountain. It didn't take long for Moana to realize this particular cave was part of the same system she explored as a child, and later found it had a hidden passage leading to where the sea baring canoes were stored.

"We should be seeing the others soon. It's not much, but it shields us from the weather." Sina told the two as she grabbed a torch from the wall.

"How do you not suffocate with smoke?" Maui was looking for areas where smoke from the fires could escape.

"We found a spot that has a large hole in the roof. The fires are not very large since there is only fifteen of us left."

The two demigods looked at each other. They needed to come up with some sort of plan. Five adults were enough to care for ten children but not enough to sustain a village.

"Mom. We are on our way to Oahu, sent there by the Shark-King. How 'bout you come with us. Did any of the canoes survive?" Maui didn't think it was a good idea, but it was the option for these people to survive in the long run.

"Not really. We could make one big canoe out of the pieces, but we don't have the experience to sail that far."

Sorry it took so long this chapter was like pulling teeth- I will probably go back and redo it later with the help of the awsome betas Zabchan and Thecreativewriter on AO3. Its edited grammatically but I'm still not happy with it. Read and review please!


End file.
